Gimbi the NEO 5
Jestem zwykłym studentem. Pewnego razu moje życie się zmieniło. Poszedłem na wykład pana Ratmana. Wtedy zachowywał się dziwnie, inaczej, jak zjeb. Poprosił mnie żebym do niego podszedł. "Mam przesrane" pomyślałem. Ja: Ale ten marihuaninen nie był mój! Ratman: Teletubisie mówią tulimy :D!!! I wtedy mnie przycisnął do siebie i beknął mi w twarz. Z jego ust wydobył się straszny zapach. Wszyscy brechtali, rzygali tęczami. Ja: Jadł pan gówno? Mina Ratmana zbladła, chyba odkryłem jego fetysz. Wszyscy brechtali, udawali żaby. Ratman: Niezły tekst, babcia ci go zrobiła na drutach? Wypad z teleturnieju! Po tych słowach wypierdolił mnie na 10 m w górę wracając na swoje miejsce. Wszyscy mieli bekę. Uciekłem z zajęć. Postanowiłem pójść do parku używając skrótów. Obok opuszczonego budynku było słychać hałas. Pobiegłem tam. Moim oczom ukazał się zakneblowany pan Ratman. Uwolniłem go i zapytałem co się stało. R: Jakaś postać mnie ogłuszyła i tutaj uwięziła. J: Ale przecież był pan na wykładzie! R: Wyglądał jak idealna kopia mnie? J: Tak. R: Och! Już wiem co to było. J: Co to było? R: To był... Megamorph! J: Chyba pan miał na myśli Xenomorpha? R: Nie, mam 100% pewność, że to megamorph. J: Skąd pan to wie? A i co to Megamorph? R: Zaraz ci to wyjaśnie. Poszliśmy do domu Ratmana. Wyjął z półki książkę. R: Przeczytam ci fragment. "Najpotężniejszym megamorphem był Gimbi the NEO. Został uznany za bóstwo w tamtych czasach. Na jego cześć utworzono miasto, które istnieje dziś: Gimbi. Gimbi tak jak inne megamorphy potrafi zmienić się w rzecz lub istotę, która istnieję lub nie istnieję. Jego swiątynia znajduję się w podziemiach miasta Gimbi. A by się do niej dostać musisz znaleźć ukryte przejście, które aktywować może sam Gimbi the Neo". J: Wow co to za księga? R: To istny biały kruk, jedyny egzemplarz na świecie. To "Apokryf Gimbiego" J: Ale po co on miałby zmieniać się w zwykłego wykładowcę? R: Cóż, chciałem go zwabić, chciałem go pokazać światu, chciałem go choć raz zobaczyć. 40 lat nauki o nim nareszcie się opłaciły. No wiesz w tej książce nie było rysunków więc nie wiedziałem jak wygląda i dopiero teraz wiem, że to Gimbi mnie zaatakował. Chciał aby świat o nim nie wiedział, a ja byłem jedynym, który chciał tak uczynić, dlatego mnie uwięził. J: Wracamy tam i go łapiemy! R: Ale to jest chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł... J: To jedyna szansa. Po drodze do uczelni zobaczyliśmy zniszczony sklep z gadżetami z Kreskówek. Była tam dziwna postać. thumb R: To chyba on! Rzeczywiście to był gimbi. Gimbi: Czego chcecie od Gimbiego the ultra NEO? R: Wreszcie cię znalazłem.. Po tylu latach. G: Hmm! To ty Ratmanie, chciałeś mnie zniszczyć, zamknąć w klatce i pokazywać światu. J: Co!? R: Nie czekaj to nie tak... G: Jak nazywa się uszkodzony kręgosłup Ratmana? Uszkodzony kręgosłup Ratmana! I wtem go złapał i rzucił na 30 m. To był zły pomysł. Obok Gimbiego była parada wojskowa. Wszystkie czołgi, myśliwce, rakiety zostały skierowane w niego. Jego 1000 kawałków zostało wystrzelone w powietrze na setki kilometrów. Pobiegłem do Ratmana. J: To już koniec, wojsko go unicestwiło. R: O nie! J: Co się stało? R: Nie można zabić gimbiego! Można go podzielić na kawałki albo zabić postać, w którą się przemienił. Jedź do Świątyni w gimbi bo on tam zmierza! J: Ale ja nie mam kasy na podróż. R: Weź wszystkie moje pieniądze, są w sejfie. Na tej kartce masz kod żeby go otworzyć. Przeczytaj Apokryf. W tobie jedyna nadzieja. Każdy kawałek gimbiego żyję i jest posłuszny największemu, więc nie zdziw się jeżeli spotkasz armię. Po tych słowach Ratman umarł. Pojechałem bardzo szybko bo kasę i na lotnisko... Cdn... Kategoria:Gimbi the NEO Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:"Opowiadania" [[Kategoria:Opowiadania]] Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Śmiesne Kategoria:What?